


Jigsaw

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [10]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine makes his son a puzzle.  Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 10: Jigsaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw

When Ty turned three he became obsessed with puzzles.  Blaine took a family photo and blew it up, pasted it on cardboard and separated it carefully into pieces.

It was the only picture of them all together – Carole and Burt, Rachel and her dads and her two-year-old daughter, Maia, adopted last year from China.  Blaine’s own parents and even Cooper and his new girlfriend, Alyssa.  Blaine and Kurt in the center with Tyler perched on Kurt’s lap.

Everyone got their own piece except KurtandBlaine, beaming with their faces smushed together and Blaine couldn’t bear to cut them apart. 


End file.
